Eternal Love
by LiL MyStiCaL AnGeL
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together but then someone gets Kagome off Inuyasha.Who is that someone?Will Inuyasha get Kagome back?Or will he stay without her for eternity? *Trust me...I totally suck at summaries but this is a good story,please read it*
1. Back To The Feudal Age

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally get together but then someone gets Kagome off Inuyasha. Who is that someone? Will Inuyasha get Kagome back? Or will he stay without her for eternity? Inu/Kag Mir/Sag  
  
.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...but I really wish I did *tears are starting to get into her eyes...oh no...! It's running out! Get something to float on!* *lol!*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Hey everyone, how's life been? I decided to change the story for now on and thanks to the reviewers and Poly, thanks for the advice. This story is mostly based on Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango. *Sorry to all the Kikyou fans, I don't really like her that much. -_-* As you read the story please...DON'T DROOL ON YOUR KEYBOARD!!! *Girls especially!!!* Come to think of it...I should try not to drool writing it. *LOL!* Anyways...on with the story...!!! R&R!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 1 - Back To The Feudal Age  
  
.  
  
'Ding Dong!' "Coming!" yelled Kagome from up stairs.  
  
.  
  
Kagome, who had beautiful shimmering vandyke brown eyes, ran quickly downstairs to get the door.  
  
.  
  
'Ding Dong!'  
  
.  
  
"Coming! Just wait!" yelled Kagome once again. She opened the door and she saw a tall boy standing in the doorway. "Hojo? What are you doing here?" asked Kagome curiously hoping that grandpa didn't make an excuse for getting money and presents from Hojo, since he was holding money and flowers. "Kagome? I thought you were in hospital; your grandpa said you fell off a cliff and broke your back said Hojo confusingly. "He said that?! Grandpa!!! Wait a sec Hojo, be right back," said Kagome angrily.  
  
.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" screamed Kagome on the top of her lungs. She ran to the kitchen and saw her grandpa sitting on the table drinking some tea. "Grandpa, there you are and you better have a good explanation for this!"  
  
.  
  
He looked up at Kagome and said, "What, what? What explanation? For what?" asked Grandpa as if he had amnesia. "What did you say to Hojo when I was gone?!?!?!" yelled Kagome with steam coming from her ears. *Whoa! She must be VERY angry*  
  
.  
  
Grandpa fell off he's chair and onto the floor. *Because Kagome screamed so loud* "I just said you fell of the cliff and had to go to the hospital," replied Grandpa. Kagome just ignored him and stomped back to the door.  
  
.  
  
"Sorry Hojo, I just had to ask Grandpa something," said Kagome with her face to a bit red from screaming. "It's ok but I brought you some flowers and money to get well," said Hojo kindly while handing Kagome the gifts. *Some reason I don't really like that Hojo kid* Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Hojo for caring so much, I really appreciate it." Hojo nodded and walked off to the exit of the shrine. Kagome closed the door and leaned onto it. "Does he always have to give me gifts?" she thought.  
  
.  
  
She walked up to her room. She looked around seeing it was so bright, she jumped onto her bed thinking of how Inuyasha was doing without her there in the Feudal Age. Was he happy she wasn't there? Kagome felt like going back because it was boring in her own time. So she sat up and whispered to herself, "I'm going to go back, I want to know how everyone is going, Sango, Miroku and especially, Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
She stood up and went to get change. She started to go pack all the stuff she needed. *She didn't need any books since it was the holidays.* "Hmm...what do I need? Uh...I'll get some clothes, of course, a few pieces of paper, pencils, rubbers and all that for Shippo, I think I'll bring my shampoo and conditioner with me just in case I want to wash my hair, camera, my locket for good luck, mobile phone, *She has a mobile now!* food...oh yea! Ramen for Inuyasha," Kagome listed.  
  
.  
  
She ran downstairs and into the kitchen to get food and of course ramen for Inuyasha. *Inuyasha is obsessed with 'ramen'* Once Kagome got all the stuff she needed she walked out the door, "Bye Mama, bye Souta, bye Grandpa, I'm going for a few weeks," Kagome said about to close the door. "Wait honey!" called Mrs. Higurashi. "I want you back in 4 days, okay?" Kagome stopped and said, "Fine." So she ran towards the well and just forgot something. "Oh no! The Shikon Shards!" Kagome quickly ran back into the house to get the Shikon Shards but she wanted to leave some behind in case Inuyasha doesn't want her to go back to the Feudal Age.  
  
.  
  
She ran back to the well after she grabbed the Shikon Shards. She then jumped into the well and a few seconds later she was in the Feudal world...  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Short! Short! Short! Sorry! How you like that chapter? I think it was too short...I'll update the next chapter later on sometime and make it LONGER...please R&R! As I said, this is my first story only...please don't take it seriously...Ok, you won't see the romance part yet but you might in chapter 2! I'll try to make it fluffy for those people who want it! Bye for now!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~ 


	2. Stuck In The Tree

Disclaimer: *Sniff Sniff* I don't own Inuyasha! *Runs off* *Whoa I've been crying for days* *hehe*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*I'm back! At least I got 1 review for the story...if I didn't then I will start to cry...but please, please, please keep sending them in. Even if it is an advice or something that you think is bad in the story, just tell me. I enjoy reading them but not if it is an insult but I don't really care if it is one. As I said...Poly gave me some advice and I kind of decided to change the story...Anyway, thanks for the review Poly. People, if you have some advice...just tell me and I'll try to do something with it. Onto Chapter 2!!! : P*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 2 - Stuck In The Tree  
  
.  
  
She then jumped into the well and a few seconds later she was in the Feudal world...  
  
.  
  
"Kagome!!! You're back!!!" screamed Shippo happily while he ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
.  
  
'Well I guess Shippo is really happy to see me,' thought Kagome. Kagome looked down at Shippo, "Shippo? Where's the others?" Kagome asked intensely. "Oh...They're coming!" replied the small kitsune.  
  
.  
  
"Lady Kagome! When did you come?" said Miroku surprised. "I just came, where's Inuyasha and Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha and Sango walked out of the forest where Kagome, Shippo and Miroku were.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome!" said Sango while running up to hug her. "Sango! Miss me?"  
  
.  
  
"Of course I missed you Kagome," replied Sango.  
  
.  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "Hey wench! What are you doing back? Did you miss me or something?" asked Inuyasha stupidly.  
  
.  
  
"SIT!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha fell face first onto the ground. "DON'T CALL ME WENCH!!! And I came back because I missed you all," said Kagome sadly thinking that they actually didn't want her back.  
  
.  
  
Everyone stared at her, except for Inuyasha because he's face was still on the ground. She then looked up at them, "Huh? What are you all staring at? Don't you want me here or something?" asked Kagome frighten.  
  
.  
  
"Of course we wanted you here except you said you missed ALL of us," answered Miroku.  
  
.  
  
Kagome put a confused face on. She didn't get what they meant. "That means you missed Inuyasha as well..." continued Sango.  
  
.  
  
Kagome took the confused face off and put a smirk. "What's wrong with missing Inuyasha?" asked Kagome nervously.  
  
.  
  
They all fell to the ground like in the position Inuyasha was in, although now he was taking a nap in a tree.  
  
.  
  
Kagome wondered why they were acting so weird.  
  
.  
  
"Don't you get it Kagome? He missed you too!" Shippo whispered in Kagome's ear. "WHAT?!?!?!" Kagome couldn't believe what she heard. She never knew that Inuyasha would miss her. Miroku and Sango stood up, "Forget it," said Sango.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, who was trying to wake up the hanyou. "Wha...What?" mumbled Inuyasha sleepily. He opened he's golden-yellow eyes and saw Kagome right in front of him.  
  
.  
  
"AHHH!" he yelled and fell of the tree. "Ah! Inuyasha! Are you okay?!?!?!" screamed Kagome from the high tree. "Yeah...I'm fine," Inuyasha replied. Kagome sat on the branch and they both just stared at each other.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha! Can you get me off this tree? I can get up but I can't really get down!" asked Kagome scared that she will fall. Inuyasha jumped up the tree. He held Kagome in he's arms and she rapped her arms around he's neck.  
  
.  
  
They both blushed crimson-red while Inuyasha jumped down the tree. Once the got down to the bottom... Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms and her arms were still around he's neck.  
  
.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment then Inuyasha...  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*People, people! How you all like that? If you wanna know what happens next...then please... SEND SOME REVIEWS! I'll update the next chapter if I get at least 3-5 reviews! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short but I will TRY to make the third chapter longer, I said I'll TRY. But please send more reviews if you wanna know what happens, maybe some of you know what might happen next but you never know, it could be something else. *-_-* Bye Bye!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~ 


	3. Revealing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Inuyasha! WAHHHHH!!!  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Here I am, in the third chappie, I am soooooo happy! I got a few more reviews for the second chapter! Thank you so much for sending those reviews, Jen, Ria4118 and AngelDust159, and others, I really appreciated it! Keep sending them people! Please, whoever is reading this story, please tell as many people as you can so that they can read it! *-_-* I find this story kinda interesting now because I hardly know what is going to happen. I have to keep on thinking and thinking on the way. Okay any advice or comments just review and tell me! Chappie 3 is up! *Sorry that Chappie 2 was kinda a cliffy in the end*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 3 - Revealing Love  
  
.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment then Inuyasha...  
  
.  
  
"KAGOME!!! AHHH!!! INUYASHA!!! DON'T TURN OUT TO BE MIROKU!!!" screamed Shippo loudly while running in between them.  
  
.  
  
"What did he do to you Kagome?" asked Shippo protectively. "Uh...uh...nothing, he just got me out of the tree," replied Kagome nervously. Shippo blushed and ran off.  
  
.  
  
"I think we should go back to the others," said Inuyasha suddenly. Kagome nodded and they walked back to the camp. *Whoa! That Shippo looks very protective!*  
  
.  
  
"Kagome, where were you? Miroku and I just finished searching for food and when we came back, you weren't there," said Sango.  
  
.  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and sat next to her. "Sorry, I just went to wake up Inuyasha."  
  
.  
  
"Ok..." They all sat near the fire to keep warm because it was a bit chilli out.  
  
.  
  
It was getting darker and darker, Kagome set up her sleeping bag and they all fell asleep.  
  
.  
  
In the middle of the night Inuyasha sat up stared at Kagome, he than thought of what happened when he had to take her down off the tree.  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome abruptly, trying not to wake Shippo. "Nothing," answered Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
"Let's go talk," Kagome said silently. Inuyasha nodded he's head and both of them walked off into the forest.  
  
.  
  
The two climbed up a tall tree and sat on a large branch.  
  
.  
  
"So...what do you want to talk about?" asked Inuyasha. "Uh..." wondered Kagome.  
  
.  
  
She was shivering hard because she wasn't wearing warm pajamas. Inuyasha then noticed her shivering then pulled her into his lap and wrapped he's arms around her.  
  
.  
  
"Ah! What are you doing?" "Are you okay? Do you still feel cold?" asked Inuyasha sweetly.  
  
.  
  
"I'm fine now Inuyasha, thanks." Kagome wondered why Inuyasha did that, she never saw him do that before.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha then rested his eyes and than suddenly said, "I love you Kagome."  
  
.  
  
The words hit Kagome in the face when he said it and she was shocked, Inuyasha actually loved her or did he?  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha?" "Hmm...?" "Do you mean that?" she asked questionly. Inuyasha opened his eyes and started to blush scarlet-red.  
  
.  
  
"Yes I do mean that Kagome." "Your so sweet Inuyasha, Ai shiteru," said Kagome. *Ai shiteru means I love you* They then kissed each other sweetly but passionately on the lips. *Hey girls! DON'T DROOL ON THE KEYBOARD! LOL!!!*  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, wake up," called Kagome.  
  
.  
  
"Huh? Oh...Kagome...It's you," said Inuyasha. He then kissed her once more on the lips.  
  
.  
  
She started to blush and said, "Inuyasha, wake up, we have to go back to camp or else the others will be worried that we're gone. *It's morning, I don't know where I can fit it so I had to tell you*  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha stretched and yawned then nodded. Inuyasha carried Kagome down the tree and they walked back to the camp.  
  
.  
  
Miroku and Sango were still asleep though, and so was Shippo.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha? Do you want so ramen?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha nodded excitedly and his stomach started to rumble. "I'm so hungry..." said Inuyasha hungrily. *He said that after she cooked it*  
  
.  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "Here's the ramen, eat up and full that stomach of yours." They both giggled quietly just in case they wake up Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
.  
  
Then suddenly, "Is breakfast ready?" asked two sleepily people and one kitsune.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, breakfast's ready," replied Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo sat down and ate pancakes. "This is really delicious Kagome," said Shippo happily.  
  
.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled and continued eating...  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*^_^ Ok, there, happy now? The story is updated! I hope you liked it! Sorry if everything is squashed up but I don't really know how to fix it, can someone tell me how please. Ok R&R so that I can put up the forth chappie! Hope I get a few reviews! I'm getting excited for some reason but I don't know why. Anyway...Tell me if you people like the story! Cya later!!! ^_^ Hope I didn't really disappoint you people with those cliffhangers *hehe* but anyway...stay tune for the forth chapter of Eternal Love!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~ 


	4. They Find Out

Disclaimer: I better get over this crying thing. I just don't own it! What is wrong with that? WAHHH!!! I can't help it, the tears are just coming into my eyes!  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I haven't been putting up this chapter for a long, long time but it was because I didn't get any reviews until 1 review came up. Sorry! And whoa! I just can't believe I've made it up to the forth chapter! This is great! I hope I'm doing well for you people! I'm trying my hardest. Please forgive me if I didn't put that much fluff but I'll try to next time. I have to think of a good scene to put fluff in. Ummm...I don't know, I'll think along the way through the story. R&R! Enjoy this chappie!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 4 - They Find Out  
  
.  
  
Sango and Miroku smiled and continued eating...  
  
.  
  
"So when are we going to continue finding the Shikon Shards?" asked Miroku.  
  
.  
  
Kagome started to think, "Maybe after we go see Kaede for a little visit. Everyone nodded and pack up al their stuff and heading for the village where Kaede lived.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome! Inuyasha is picking on me!" complained Shippo.  
  
.  
  
Kagome just stared at Shippo and said,"Inuyasha, don't pick on Shippo, how many times have I told you!" Then she just winked at Inuyasha telling him she is just acting like that because she didn't want the others to find out what had happened last night.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and stopped picking on Shippo.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Sango, don't you think Inuyasha and Lady Kagome are acting a bit weird today?" whispered Miroku in Sango's ear getting closer and closer to her and then getting his hands to lower her backside.  
  
.  
  
'SMACK!!!' Sango smacked Miroku right on the head and now he had a massive lump on his head.  
  
.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET GOR TRYING TO PERVE ON ME!!! YOU PERVENT!!!" screamed Sango on top of her lungs and then just ran up to Kagome.  
  
.  
  
"Huh? What is it Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Sango just stared at Kagome closely in her eyes. Kagome started to blush. "Do you have something your hiding from Miroku and I?" asked Sango irritably.  
  
.  
  
Kagome blush even harder, she then wondered, 'How can she know if I'm not telling her something?!?!?!'  
  
.  
  
"Uh...no...why would I be hiding something?"  
  
.  
  
"I can tell by your face Kagome, I'm not 'stupid', you know," replied Sango.  
  
.  
  
"Uh...um...I'll tell you at the village when we...uh...go into the hot springs." said Kagome quietly. Sango nodded.  
  
.  
  
"Kaede!" yelled Kagome from outside.  
  
.  
  
"Uh...Kagome! What are you doing over at the village?" asked Kaede.  
  
.  
  
"We came to visit and for the girls to go into the hot springs," said Miroku with a fake smile on his face.  
  
.  
  
Sango slapped Miroku right on the face.  
  
.  
  
"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PERVING ON US!!!" screamed Sango angrily.  
  
.  
  
Miroku then fell onto the ground unconscious. *Must be hard slaps*  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha went to go sit down, he started to rest his eyes for a few minutes thinking about Kagome. He just couldn't help stop thinking of Kagome, her lovely eyes, her smooth hands, the sweet smell, the kindness and caring she put towards each other. He didn't know how he could resist living without her in his life.  
  
.  
  
"Ok, Sango and I are gonna go into the hot springs now, we'll be back in 20 minutes and Miroku, don't think of it!" said Kagome while walking with Sango to the exit of Kaede's house.  
  
.  
  
'At The Hot springs'  
  
.  
  
"So...what happened? What were you going to tell me?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
.  
  
Kagome blushed ,"Well...uh...umm...last night when you and Miroku were asleep, I saw Inuyasha sitting up, I asked him what was wrong and he said nothing. I asked him if we could go and talk somewhere, he nodded and we walked into the forest." replied Kagome.  
  
.  
  
"Well? What did you two talk about?"  
  
.  
  
"Uh...um..." Kagome blushed even more, the words could hardly come out of her mouth. "We were talking about..."  
  
.  
  
"About what...?" asked Sango impatiently.  
  
.  
  
"Our love life," answered Kagome shyly.  
  
.  
  
"That is so cute! Did it work out? Did he kiss you?" asked Sango happily.  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked down into the water and nodded. "Yeah...I guess so," said Kagome now nervous.  
  
.  
  
"THAT IS SO SWEET, KAGOME!!! I wish that happened to me!" said Sango wishing it would happen to her.  
  
.  
  
Kagome looked up, "Well...? Tell me."  
  
.  
  
"Tell you what?" asked Sango intensely.  
  
.  
  
"Do you...do you like Miroku?" asked Kagome in a cheeky smile.  
  
.  
  
"Uh...that is a stupid question Kagome, where did you think of that?!?!?!" asked Sango now embarrassed.  
  
.  
  
"You do...don't you?" asked Kagome sounding like she was tricking Sango into something.  
  
.  
  
Now Sango is the one who started to blush, so she just nodded and didn't say a word.  
  
.  
  
"Don't worry Sango! It's ok, I love Inuyasha, you love Miroku, it doesn't matter if you tell me, I won't tell him if you don't want me to." said Kagome hoping that Sango wasn't too embarrassed.  
  
.  
  
"What? You never told me you loved Inuyasha...?" Kagome just ignored and started to wash her hair. "Hey Kagome!? Tell me! Argh! Guess she does love him," said Sango to herself.  
  
.  
  
"We're back!" yelled Kagome outside Kaede's hut.  
  
.  
  
"Your back already?" asked Inuyasha opening one eye.  
  
.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. "Yeah, I'm back, can I tell you something?" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
.  
  
The others were just outside talking. "Well...I told Sango about us but not how we kissed but I had to tell her because she found something real suspicious about me when I didn't tell her while we were walking down to the village." said Kagome hoping that he won't yell at her.  
  
.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, I had to tell Miroku anyway, he also found it suspicious on me while you and Sango were at the hot springs," said Inuyasha.  
  
.  
  
They both smiled and walk outside where the others were...  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Well...you like that chappie? I'll start putting mush in the next chapter! Hope you're all ready for it. Keep sending in the reviews! It would really help me with the story, so it can encourage me to keep writing the story! Anyway...hope you will enjoy the story and I'll start to put up the fifth chapter some time, in the meantime...Cya!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~ 


	5. Time To Go Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and all of the other characters, but I just wish I did!  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*I am so sorry! I got a bit lazy on uploading but now I'm back on the track! I'll continue with the story! Okay, thanks for the reviews, really appreciate it! Thank you! Sorry, but this chapter is probably not long enough right now but I promise I'll make it longer in the next chapter! Anyways...on with the story!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Time To Go Back  
  
.  
  
They both smiled and walk outside where the others were...  
  
.  
  
"So? Do you know when we are going to go search for the other Shikon shards?" Miroku asked Sango curiously. Sango just shook her head without any idea.  
  
.  
  
"We'll go look for them right now," said Kagome walking up to Sango.  
  
.  
  
They all nodded their heads and went to go pack for their next journey looking for the Shikon shards.  
  
.  
  
While packing, Kagome then realised that she ran out of supplies and that she had to go back home. Her mother told her that she had to be back within 4 days but it was a week now.  
  
.  
  
"Wait! I forgot, I have to go home now guys, I'm sorry," said Kagome apologetically. Everyone stared up at her and asked at the same time, "Why?"  
  
.  
  
"1 - I ran out of food, and 2 - I had to go back home with in 4 days and I've been here for a week now," said Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Everyone, including Inuyasha walked up to her. "Well then, come back soon, we don't want you away for so long," said Sango. "Take Inuyasha with you as well, he wouldn't want to be here alone without you," signed Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush crimson red.  
  
.  
  
Kagome just nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him outside. "Argh! Watch it Kagome!" "Opps, sorry Inuyasha, I'm just getting a bit excited of you coming to my world," apologised Kagome.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha stepped up to Kagome watching her in the eyes, and then suddenly he kissed her against the lips.  
  
.  
  
"I'm just glad I can be with you," said Inuyasha after the kiss. Kagome gave a little giggle for what she just heard from her 'beloved' one.  
  
.  
  
"Don't go for long," said Sango. "Don't worry, I'll be at my time for probably 1 or 2 weeks also, so don't worry," said Kagome knowing that Sango wanted to be alone with Miroku for a while. Sango just nodded and gave Kagome a hug. "You better be going now, Inuyasha is waiting to go to the well," said Sango with a wink *Anime style!*. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and climbed onto his back, and in minutes or seconds, they were at the well. Inuyasha let Kagome off his back, they both held hands and jumped into the well together and in 5 seconds, they were at Kagome's time.  
  
.  
  
Once Inuyasha and Kagome were out of the well, they walked back to Kagome's home. They arrived at the doorstep and before knocking, Souta opened it. Souta, was a young little boy who was Kagome's brother, he was very responsible for Kagome even though he was younger.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Souta while hugging Inuyasha. "Hey kid, how's it been?" asked Inuyasha like an older brother to Souta. "It's been great! Now that your here, it'll be better!" replied Souta happily. Inuyasha gave Souta a smile.  
  
.  
  
"Okay, enough with the 'chit chat', let's go inside now," said Kagome. When they heard the word, they all went into the house.  
  
.  
  
"Inuyasha, its so nice to see you again," said a sudden voice. Inuyasha looked around until he spotted whom it was. "Mrs. Higurashi, its nice to see you too," said Inuyasha back to the lady.  
  
.  
  
Kagome ran up stairs without a word and Inuyasha followed, she walked into her room and the first thing she saw was...the bed, she went to lay on it for a rest. 'I'm glad mum didn't say anything about me being late for coming back home,' thought Kagome. Inuyasha then entered the room and closed the door, "Kagome? Why are you so quiet?" asked Inuyasha hoping that nothing was upsetting 'his Kagome.'  
  
.  
  
"No, nothing is bothering me except..." replied Kagome looking like she was in her dreamland. Inuyasha put a smirk on his face, "Except...what?" asked Inuyasha worriedly. Kagome stood up from her bed and walked up to Inuyasha. "I was just wondering if you would want to go to school with me and plus...we only have this year then that's it," said Kagome hoping that Inuyasha would want to go with her. *It's only the last year for Kagome and Inuyasha is Kagome's age so yeah...uh...oh yeah, Inuyasha is average of intelligence like Kagome.* "Anything Kagome, anything that would make you happy and as long as I'm there with you is just fine," said Inuyasha as sweet as can be.  
  
.  
  
Kagome jumped up and down excitedly then she tripped over and landed onto Inuyasha...  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Hey people! How did you all like it! I think this chapter is cool, it's getting real interesting to me, well I reckon. Anyways...R&R! Only if you want to know what will happen next and if you like it or not. Okay? Please...! And I promise to put up the 6 chapter if I get at least 5 reviews! Please...! I really enjoy reading them and I love getting them so please send them in! -_- Thank you! Bye!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~ 


	6. Some Kind of Connection

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha! So just don't sue me!  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Hey pplz! You enjoying my story? Well, I changed the rating, it's now Rated R, so I don't think pplz under 15 should read it but you should do what you like, I can't stop you. I'm sorry that this chapter took so, so, so long to be up, it was because before my Microsoft Word was all stuffed up and I couldn't use it, so I had to use Wordpad (it was so hard to use it!) to do all those chapters but now I got my Microsoft Word fixed so yeah, forgive me! -_- And thank you for those ppl who reviewed. I just hope you like my story. As I promised, I will make the chapters longer! Also, Ria4118 was right in the review so yeah, it doesn't really matter about the reviews but you see, it encourages me. Sorry!!!*~*  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
Eternal Love  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6 - A Kind Of Connection  
  
.  
  
Kagome jumped up and down excitedly then she tripped over and landed onto Inuyasha...  
  
.  
  
Kagome stared straight into Inuyasha's golden eyes and stood up in embarrassment. "Um...uh...sorry Inuyasha," apoligized Kagome. She turned around and was about to walk away until Inuyasha grabbed her hand. Kagome turned back around facing Inuyasha, once they caught each other's eyes, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to his chest and started moving his lips towards Kagome's. As they were in the passionate kiss Inuyasha tried to pull Kagome onto the bed and succeeded.  
  
.  
  
He had undressed her until she was bare. Kagome had taken off Inuyasha's shirt off and started to run out off breath. They both broke out of the kiss and breathed heavily. "Kagome." said Inuyasha suddenly. "Hmm." "Is there anything to eat? I mean, I haven't ate for hours." Kagome was in thought, she was thinking if there was any food in the kitchen for both, Inuyasha and Kagome to eat. Then, an idea came to her mind.ramen.  
  
.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, let's go downstairs and I'll cook you some ramen," replied Kagome as hungry as Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood up from the bed and put his hand out so Kagome could get up. (she had the blanket covering her body and Inuyasha still had his pants on but his shirt off) "Thanks Inuyasha you're so sweet," said Kagome. Kagome got dress into her clothes and Inuyasha just had to put his shirt on. They held hands while walking down the stairs until Kagome had tripped, but luckily Inuyasha had saved her before she almost fell. They continued walking down until they reached the kitchen.  
  
.  
  
Kagome opened a cupboard and took out two packets of ramen. She took a pot out and filled it with water, she placed it onto the stove and set it to cook. Kagome set the table with two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks then she sat down at the table where Inuyasha was, she waited until the water would boil so she could put the ramen in. After she put the ramen in, she put the ingredients. The ramen was ready and Kagome poured it into the two bowls on the table. Inuyasha had eaten quite slower then before, even Kagome was beating him, he looked deep in thought but Kagome couldn't figure it out.  
  
.  
  
'I just wonder.should I take Kagome as my mate?' Inuyasha was thinking very strongly but then started to pick up the pace, he didn't want Kagome to be worried about him or get suspicious. Until then, Kagome and Inuyasha finished there lunch and headed back upstairs. Inuyasha had carried Kagome bridal style up the 15 steps until they arrived in her bedroom.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome! I'm going to the other shrine in the other town with grandpa and Souta! I'm going to come back in a week! Okay?" yelled Mrs. Higurashi from downstairs. "Okay!" replied Kagome loudly so that her mother could hear. After all the talking, Kagome could hear her family close the door then she went into her private bathroom (she has a private bathroom in her bedroom). Inuyasha followed her, but he was wondering what she was doing. "Kagome? What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm going to wash my face because I kinda feel a bit sleepy, I'm trying to stay awake right now," replied Kagome. She turned the tap on and splashed water onto her face, then she turned it off. She took a towel and dried her face. Then she walked back into the bedroom and opened her cupboard where she kept all her clothes, she took out some pajamas, then threw it onto the bed (she took out her underwear and bra out already, I didn't want to mention it in the story except just tell you right now). Inuyasha just sat onto the bed and all he did was stare at Kagome.  
  
.  
  
"Umm.Inuyasha," said Kagome blushing. "I'm going to have a shower now, do you want to as well?" asked Kagome very embarrassed. Kagome knew that she might become Inuyasha's mate sooner or later, so she went a step ahead, she asked Inuyasha if HE wanted to go have a shower with her. Inuyasha was wondering why Kagome was asking but he just agreed. Both of them had the shower and washed up after 10minutes. "Inuyasha." Kagome said while washing her hair with conditioner. "Hmm.?" asked Inuyasha a staring at Kagome. Kagome then blushed hard then covered her breast quickly. "SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had then fell to the floor feeling a bit num, but he got used to Kagome's sits and it didn't really injure him anymore. "What was that for?" Inuyasha asked curiously while getting up. Kagome then washed off the conditioner (She already did shampoo). "Well, that's what you for staring fully at my breast!" said Kagome angrily. "I was not staring at them! I was staring at your beautiful face!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome was shocked and felt frozen; she had never heard Inuyasha call her face beautiful. (It's true; Inuyasha wasn't staring at Kagome's breast) Kagome did a slight jump and hugged Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't know! Please forgive me." apologized Kagome feeling awful. Inuyasha hugged back, "It's ok, I'll always forgive you," replied Inuyasha forgivingly. Kagome wasn't so sure about those words. 'Was Inuyasha lying? Will he forgive her in any way?' Those thoughts was rushing through her mind, never stopping until.  
  
.  
  
Inuyasha had given Kagome a kiss, "Don't worry Kagome, I will always forgive you, I'll never leave you for another girl, I'll love you forever, I'll be by your side always, don't forget those words, I'll never break them," said Inuyasha so sudden but so sweetly; he was sounded so serious, he sounded so true and so warm. Kagome had to trust him; she couldn't forget those words, not at all. One thought was.How did he know what she was thinking? How did he? Was there a really close connection between Inuyasha and Kagome? Kagome knew she would find out some how.  
  
.  
  
~~^~~*~~^~~  
  
.  
  
~Mystical Angel~ *~*Well pplz! Wasn't that good? It was long to me but I'll make the other chapters longer, they will get longer along the way! Like I said, I'm really sorry that this chapter took really long. I kinda slacked off but don't worry now, I'll update more often, I promise! In the meantime.Baiz!!!*~* 


End file.
